Hearts of the Diamond Pair
by senshi moon
Summary: Drabble series of my precious diamond pair! All chapters will be exactly 100 words. From love to comfort to anything really. Requests are accepted. For more info, visit my profile. A gift for frozen galaxy!
1. Together

I looked at him in the eyes. He looked back with the same look. We were both staring at each other intensely. Honestly, I don't know how I felt... Especially after he told me these words...

"Rio... I can't live without you..."

I stiffened. "...You think I can?"

"No. I know you can't..."

"...Don't speak as if you-" But I didn't finish... Kaito had wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I'll never let you go..."

I softened up and hugged him back. "Idiot...I won't either..."

We kept hugging through midnight...


	2. Death

The day she died was the day I cried. Today, I stand in front of her grave, full with flowers... Why...?! She didn't deserve this...!

"Why...did you leave me...?" I placed her favorite flower on her gravestone.

"I didn't leave you..." I spun around to see...her...?

"Rio...?"

Rio smiled. "I'm still with you Kaito... I always will be..."

The tears that I had been holding back fell from my eyes. Rio got closer and wrapped her arms around me...

"Don't cry..."

But I kept crying. I kept crying to the moment she disappeared...

...Forever...


	3. Joke

"Hey. Kaito. You want to hear a joke?" Rio asked him as she had her head on his lap. He was currently stroking her hair.

"No."

"I'll tell it to you anyway. How do you get your boyfriend to give you the keys to his car?"

Kaito stared down at her suspiciously. "What?"

"You give him a kiss." Rio leaned in, but Kaito stopped her.

He smirked. "Nice try."

Rio pouted and laid back down. "I'll get you one day..."

Kaito laughed and smiled. "Sure you will..."

They stayed in that position for the rest of the day.


	4. Loss

"How?!... How?! They were so close..." Rio sniffed as she held back her tears.

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Rio. A loss is a loss."

Rio stood up angrily. "It's not just a loss! They had it! But the stupid ref just had to give the enemy a penalty!"

Kaito sighed. "I know. But, Rio. You need to move on. They will fight for the next one. We cannot do anything to change today..."

Rio sat back down. "...Yeah..."

Kaito smiled and pulled Rio into his arms. "...We'll be cheering for them..."

Rio nodded and let her tears fall...


	5. Fireworks

"Rio. I'm serious. Stop playing with the fire and just light up the fireworks," Kaito sternly stated.

Rio rolled her eyes. "Oh, Kaito! Lighten up! Hey! I made a pun!"

Kaito facepalmed. "Really Rio? You know, you are going to-"

"Ouch!"

Kaito sighed. "I thought so..."

"Kaito...It hurts!" Rio cried as she held her burning hand. "The Founding Fathers of America would be so ashamed."

Despite himself, Kaito laughed. "Oh, Rio." He took Rio into her arms and whispered into her ears. "Happy Independence Day."

Rio sniffed. "Happy Independence Day..."

Somewhere else, the Founding Fathers cried in happiness.


	6. Orange

"Here Kaito. This is for you," Rio declared when she gave Kaito an orange.

Kaito blinked at the fruit in his hand. "Why are you giving me this?"

Rio smirked. "Because I love you."

Kaito stared at the fruit and back at her. "That's no reason to-"

"Oh just accept it, Kaito!"

At her exclamation, Kaito smirked. "I never said I wouldn't-"

"Oh just shut up!" Rio interrupted him.

Kaito chuckled and began pealing the orange. He motioned for Rio to come closer. "Do you want some?"

Rio smiled. "I would love some."

Together, they ate the orange.


	7. Shakespeare

"What are you reading?" Rio asked Kaito.

Kaito did not look at her. "A book."

Rio rolled her eyes. "Gee. Thanks. Hm. _The Tempest_? You read Shakespeare?"

Kaito, annoyed by her chatty tone, began glaring at the book. "Is there a problem?"

Rio shook her head and smiled. "Nope. I read Shakespeare as well." She then pulled out _A Midsummer's Night Dream_.

Kaito looked at her. Then, he returned to his book. "At least you have a taste in literature."

Rio smirked as she sat down beside him and opened her book. "Yes. I am a Kamishiro after all..."


	8. Lotion

"So... What does a girl shop for other than clothes?" Rio asked Kaito, who was helping her shop.

Kaito stared at her, raised eyebrow. "How am I supposed to know?"

Rio blinked at him. "You're older. Duh."

Kaito glared at her. Rio took back her words. "Nevermind."

Kaito sighed. "I'll help anyway... I think girls shop for that cream over their bodies..."

"Lotion?" Rio asked.

Kaito nodded. She shrugged. "I guess we can start from there... But, I mean..."

Kaito rubbed his temples. "Let's just get something to eat."

Rio smiled at him. "Yes. Much better idea."


End file.
